Everyone needs a home- SharkxTurquoise pups
these pups belong to Sarah the FBI pup and Confetii the party pup Pups They first met when Turquoise had depression. Shark comforted him, and started to fall for the pup. They started dating, and they were the happiest they had ever been. After about a year of dating, they married. Shark and Turquoise were the happiest couple. But Turquoise felt something missing. He wanted to have some puppies. One day he found a flyer about a puppy sale and brought it to Shark. Shark was worried that his disability would make him less of a father, but he agreed to at least go and look. But four little puppies stole his heart, and they ended up adopting Livvy, Eliza, Dil, and Kosho. Personalities Eliza: She is a lot like her sister, Rambunctious, Bubbly and a big goofball. She can be a bit clingy sometimes but Livvy usually helps her chill Livvy: Livvy is a sweetheart who is always thinking of others, she's a bit rambunctious and tends to stick close to her sister. She's bubbly and a big goofball, always trying to make others laugh. She's very playfull and loves to make anything a game. She is a bit competitive though. Dil: He is a very playfull and fun loving pup. He can be a bit lazy sometimes and is incredibly clumsy but whenever he messes up he will always apologize and make sure that he didnt hurt the pup Kosho: He is very timid, but has a heart of gold. He's kind and sweet, and awfully loving. He likes to stick next to his family, and will be a bit more confident around them. But he's not shy around other pups, and loves to have a good time. He can have random hyper spurts, and tends to be extremely peppy and happy. Appearances Livvy & Eliza: They are both pure white German Shepherds. They look exactly the same in every way, except for Livvy has brown eyes and Eliza had green. Livvy wears a Kelly green collar while Eliza wears a pink one. Dil: Dil is a mostly black doberman with dark brown on his paws and muzzel. He wears a dark grey collar with a little pixel heart. He is much smaller then most dobermans Kosho: Kosho is a beige Akita with a cream muzzle, paws, and chest. He has olive green eyes and a black collar. His tail is curled and has a white tip. Jobs/uniforms Livvy: She trains under Shark Eliza: TBD Dil: TBD Kosho: TBD Family Turquoise: dad Silky: aunt Tidus the weather pup: uncle Shark: dad Friends they would love to make some Crushes none yet Trivia * They are all extremely close as a family, always able to count on and confide with one another. Although they can still annoy each other sometimes, they love being together and often do fun things. * They love both their parents equally, but Dil is closer to Shark. * Kosho means 'Pepper' in Japanese * Livvy and Eliza are the only ones related by blood, but that doesn't change their treatment of two other pups. As far as they're concerned, they all are related by blood. * Even through they have both fathers, Turquoise likes to dress up his girls and make them pretty. He's the only dad they know that can talk girly stuff with them. * Livvy is constantly going on adventures and will sometimes get her siblings into trouble * They enjoy playing with their 'uncle' Trooper. Stories they appear in Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup and Confetii the party pup's pups Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Female protagonist Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Pups Category:Purebred Category:Adopted Pup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Baby Puppies Category:Baby Animals Category:Black Category:Grey Category:Akita Category:Doberman Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:Confetiithepartypup/Sarah the FBI pup collab